There are several known coaxial cable connectors presently used for CATV and related applications in which the connector is attached to a remote interface port, such as an RCA or RF port, typically found on a device such as a television, computer, or the like.
In attempting to sidestep problems associated with threaded F-type connectors being left loose, many attempts have been made to provide a push-on connector. Though the majority of these efforts provide a connector having adequate shielding and grounding, most are easily disengaged from the RF port. Some push-on connectors have provisions to either secure or latch the connector in place, but the majority of these connectors depend upon a particular port size in order to easily latch, wherein the connector maintains sufficient interference with the port to stay bound therewith. Unfortunately, ports are provided in a wide variety of finish qualities and vary significantly in the major diameter over the threaded portions thereof. There is a need to provide a latching push-on connector that can adequately latch on small ports without being too difficult to actuate on larger ports.